Her Life in Sly's Hands
by FurrieFans2
Summary: After being framed and losing everything, Jason Black our O.C.turns to crime. Now he wants revenge on Carmelita for arresting him. Can Sly save her? SlyCarmelita. RR
1. Framed

**Her Life in Sly's Hands!**

By Furriefans2

We would love to own Sly cooper, but we don't. Sucker Punch owns them, and they are doing a great job.

We own Jason Black though, so DON'T STEAL HIM!

Furriefan2: Vanessa, think we can do this?

Furriefan1: Definitely! For support I will kiss you! (Kung-smooch)

Furriefan2: Now I'm happy!

An arrest from Carmelita turns an honest man's life upside down. Now turned to crime, he wants revenge on Carmelita. It's up to Sly to save her, but can Sly get his band of thieves back, and save Carmelta? Especially when the hideout is impregnable!

Set after Sly 2

Black, Jason Black. A fox put in society as sweet, nice, and handsome. He lived a simple life, a bit on the rich side, a foxy wife, two kids, and a comfy home. He worked as a banker and loved his customers. He picked up his coat and hat after work was over and took his daily walk home. He was reading the latest article on Sly Cooper on how him and his gang were on the wanted list. Jason was not worried about being robbed by Sly Cooper because he had nothing rare and special. Throwing the paper in the thrash, he relaxed and saw the beauty of Paris.

Then there came an explosion from the Jewelry store Jason was walking by.

5 minutes before

Three bulldogs broke into the Jewelry store. By the looks of it, they were dumb but strong. They entered the store and busted the alarms without any trouble.

"That was too easy!" said the first bulldog.

"Yeah, I expected a challenge." said bulldog number two.

"Shut up you two, now hand me the bomb so we can get this huge ruby out of the glass" The third bulldog said sounding like the leader.

"Sure boss" said #1 bulldog, and placed a heavy explosive bomb on the case.

"Now everybody duck!" said the boss and all of them hit the ground while the bomb exploded!

1 minute before

Carmelita's P.O.V.

Carmelita Montoya Fox was making her rounds through Paris trying to figure out why she let Sly and his annoying gang get away.

"I know I can catch Sly Cooper, if only he weren't so sexy." thought Carmelita " The next person I catch is going to get it good, I am so sick of criminals not obeying the LAW!"

Then an explosion happened 2 blocks away.

Carmelita didn't say anything, she just ran off to the explosion hoping to catch the criminal.

Present

Leader Bulldogs P.O.V.

"Everything's going fine!" thought the leader bulldog.

"FREEZE!" said an unknown voice.

"Ah great, it's the fox police chick! I can't let her catch me. Hey, I might be able to use that male fox to my advantage!" thought the leader bulldog.

Jason's P.O.V.

I ducked down hoping not to get hurt; I saw three bulldogs holding up jewelry after the explosion. They saw me and all I said was…

"I am going to die." Jason whispered to himself.

"FREEZE!" said an unknown voice

Carmelita Fox came into the scene. I was so happy she showed up, for I knew those dogs didn't stand a chance.

All of a sudden one of the bulldogs threw the jewelry at me and said

"Here you go boss." said the bulldog with a devilish smile that looked like the leader. Then all of a sudden Carmelta stunned me with her pistol and everything went black!

FurrieFans2: Please Review! Sorry no Sly cooper in this chapter, but we promise him in later chapter!


	2. A twisted escape and plan

_Furriefan2: Wow! I'm slow on updating. Well this is the second chapter! **The Usual**: **I do not own any of the Sly Cooper characters in this Fanfiction, except Jason Black. I may have some other characters come in.**_

_Her Life in Sly's Hands_

_Chapter 2:_

_A Twisted escape and plan!_

Interpol Prison: 9:36 P.M.

"_Funny how your life can go bad in just an instant." _ thought Jason. It had been 2 weeks since the trial. Jason, who looked like a wreck, had the flashbacks ever so often on how he lost everything after he went unconscious.

_Flashback: Court Room 12:30 P.M. _

"_It is the verdict of this court that you are guilty as charged of bank robbery, blackmailing the bulldog gang, and being at the scene of the crime. Your gang has been shown leniency since they have told us that you were the leader, and you blackmailed them into doing the crimes. Your Punishment is ten years at Interpol Prison!" _ said the Judge.

_End Flashback_

"_The sentence didn't help" said Jason "Neither the fact that my wife went Black and White on crime, thanks to that Ms. Carmelita Fox…_

_Flashback: Holding Cell 10:31 A.M._

"_I can't believe you were ahead of that gang. I should have known. Well my kids are not going to have a criminal father, I want a DIVORCE!" _said Linda Black. Jason, who couldn't believe what he was hearing, went on a rampage.

"_I'm not guilty, Can't you, and the police figure out that I've been framed!" _said Jason. Linda would hear none of it, _"You were guilty as charged, you lowlife criminal"_ said Linda before she left for good.

_End Flashback_

_... I need to get out of here!" _said Jason with anger. A pig guard was coming to give dinner to Jason, when he noticed Jason looked sick. _"Get up Black, you dinner is… uggh!" _ said the guard before he was knocked out with a good old fashioned punch to the jaw.

Jason then took the small shock pistol from the guard and put it in his pocket. Jason started to run, and then an alarm was set off by a guard that said the whole thing. He then saw Carmelita right on his tail, he saw an open window. _"Here goes everything" _said Jason as he jumped out of the window.

It only took 20 seconds for Jason to hit the water. However, when Jason hit the water, the impact snapped something in his brain that would change everything. Jason was a good swimmer, and swam to shore and ducked in a nearby alley. _"Yes, it was all that Carmelita Fox's fault. Oh she will pay alright, and I know just how to do it!" _said in a crazy voice that was not his.

_**Furriefan2: It's a bit short, but I will update soon…I hope. **_


End file.
